


Long Rays and Eternal Light

by QuibblyQuiver



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kinda, Literally that time right now, OC, SI, Sassy, Self-Hatred, Self-Insert, She has some issues, That's the OC, Trust Issues, Wrote This At 1:45 am, hoping that this one’ll work, life - Freeform, lol, not really - Freeform, sarcastic, we’ll see, yeap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuibblyQuiver/pseuds/QuibblyQuiver
Summary: Mitsue Youko isn’t really bothered about being in the narutoverse. She’d planned on being a kunoichi to protect her family, without having to interfere at all. Everything sorts itself out in the end, after all.This, of course, becomes nearly impossible when she realises her Academy class is...the Rookie Nine’s class.Oh, joy. All she wanted was to be able to protect herself and her family....They’re gonna grow on her, aren’t they.[Another beginning to an OC/Self-Insert-ish story. We’ll see how this one goes.]





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!! Hope you enjoy. Please lemme know if you like where this is going or what your thoughts on it are!!! 
> 
> I’m gonna make some edits and fix somethings a little later when I’m on my laptop!!!
> 
> Thanks for readinggggg
> 
> EDIT: 11/25/2018 just fixed some grammar and added italics

  
The Mitsue Clan was a minor one. They had a kekkei genkai, one that - to Youko at least - was pretty darn impressive. It was quite shocking when she realised they’d never been mentioned in the anime or manga. Then again, there wasn’t a lot of focus on Clans in general.

Still. Their kekkei genkai involved a sort of genjustu or manipulation of light and/or water vapour that came naturally to all members - one where the user of the bloodline created a duplicate image of themselves and temporarily became _invisible_. It was basically creating a mirage of themselves so, for example, a ninja in battle could fool their opponent into thinking they were somewhere for a split second or two, and then use it to their advantage to kill them. The most common chakra nature in the clan was water, and their name was written with the two kanji “mitsu” and “e”. It stood for light/ray and eternity/long/lengthy. Basically, the Mitsue Clan was the clan of eternal light, or the “Long Rays”, as they’d once been known as.

The main drawback from their kekkei genkai (a drawback that seemed to be the reason why it was classified as “useless” compared to other clans’ inherited abilities) was that it was extremely chakra intensive. Someone with the average genin-level reserves would most likely die of chakra exhaustion, someone with average chunin-level reserves would be rendered useless for a _while_ , and a shinobi with jonin-level reserves shouldn’t risk using anymore ninjustu in that fight.

They were also a relatively small clan, each nuclear family never having had more than one, perhaps two, children. In the Clan Wars Era, they’d been significantly larger, of course nowhere near as big as the Senju or the Uchiha, but they’d been about a quarter of their sizes at least. Now they were barely up to _20 members._

The Mitsue Clan had joined Konoha not too long after it had been founded, but quickly blended into the background. They had somewhat of a wallflower-type attitude, silent and incredibly observant, and made fantastic information-gatherers. They were generally intelligent, and though nowhere near Nara-level smart, their brains did set them apart from others.

Over time in Konoha the clan had become more reserved, their trust hard-won and their interest or undivided attention was rarely given to anyone outside the clan. Their reluctance to get chummy with anyone other than clan members had secluded them, and they blended into the crowd of civilians quite well. Not that they would ever complain, seeing as they were quite comfortable just looking and learning without being approached. They were particularly close-knit, acting more like a big, protective family, than a clan.

As for physical appearances...they were quite plain. Hair that was a little curled and unruly had a colour that was usually around blond to light brown, eyes either an ever-changing hazel, dark chocolate, or hard black charcoal colour. Their complexion varied from slightly-fairer than usual to a dark tan. There was one thing, though, that was a clear separation from the Fire Nation’s inhabitants’ usual looks.

At the base of their skull, right where it met the neck, they all had an unnaturally straight line that spanned from one side to the other. It was wide enough to be notable if a Mitsue had their hair tied up, but usually, it was hidden by it.

The most striking thing about this line, this marking, though, was that it was iridescent. Kaleidoscopic.

Interesting.

Youko sighed. It was annoying, but she’d have to work very hard if she wanted to survive in this world. Meaning she’d have to become a kunoichi. Meaning she’d have to do a lot of physical activity and basically, be trained to slaughter. Which meant she had to put in _100% effort right from the beginning_ if she didn’t want to _be_ the one getting slaughtered.

In her previous life, everything had always been easy peasy. She’d barely ever had to study for school and tests because she'd observed with rapt attention in class and absorbed enough information.

Youko has definitely been put into the right clan. As Amila, all she ever did was observe.

As Youko, she’d do the same. And more. Because she had to if she wanted to survive. If she wanted her _family_ to survive.

Now all she had to do was join the Academy. She’d be the first Mitsue to become a shinobi in _decades_. (There was no way she wasn’t going to succeed. When a Mitsue put their mind to something, there was no stopping them.)

 _Oh, well_.

At five and a half years (plus Amila’s 23), with no idea where in the timeline she was - she only had a sneaking suspicion to rely on - Mitsue Youko turned to her father after dinner that peaceful, warm Konoha summer night and said,

“Tou-san, I want to become a Kunoichi.”

◕◕ಠ.ಠ◕◕

It only took an hour or two for her family to accept her decision. It came as a bit of a shock to her nearly-civilian clan, but luckily only her mother and grandmother made a bit of a fuss. Hey, they were worried. Youko could understand that.

She wanted to become a _killer_.

Fortunately her father had helped reassure her Kaa-chan, having seen the hard glint in her eyes at her declaration and fully accepting there was nothing he could do - Mitsue Yousuke was a sensible man like that.

What he’d said, however, to calm her mother down, was what really caught Youko’s interest.

Turning to her grandmother, who’d also protested at the idea of her becoming a shinobi, Youko raised her eyebrow in surprise. “You were a kunoichi, oba-chan?”

Her soft, kind, loud and skittish woman of a grandma, a _kunoichi_? Not what she expected.

With a tired sigh, the elderly lady (who was really only just in her mid to late fifties) nodded, “Yes, Ko-chan. A long, long time ago, in a different world.” After a short pause, her oba-chan continued with a pinched expression on her face, “Please tell me you aren’t serious?”

Youko frowned at how it seemed more of a question than a statement. _Why was she so bothered? It couldn’t only be because her grandma was overprotective, right?_

“I am not saying this as a joke, oba-chan. I want to become a kunoichi.”

With another sigh, the ex-shinobi stood and motioned for Youko to get closer. “Walk with me, child.”

With a glance at her parents for their approval, and after seeing their nods, the five-year-old took her grandmother’s hand and stepped outside with her, quickly noting they were going in the direction of a little park a block from her home.

“Youko, I want you to understand what it is you want to get into.” Her grandmother said abruptly, breaking the tense yet somehow comfortable silence.

“I know, oba-chan. I know I’m gonna hafta kill at some point, and I know I’m gonna see some sad things I won’t be able to stop.” Youko wasn’t worried about sounding too much older than her age. Her family was used to it by now and had accepted it with open arms.

Her grandmother’s eyes studied her sharply for a brief moment. After a couple of seconds, she spoke again. “I see.”

Youko’s free hand twitched at the response, mind going a mile a minute. _What does she mean by that?_

The girl squeezed her grandma’s hand reassuringly (or at least what she hoped it was so) and lead her to a bench at the front of the park.

“Ne, oba-chan.” Youko said after a few minutes of watching the trees sway in the soft evening breeze.

After hearing a “hm?” The youngest Mitsue pushed on.

“Will you help me train?”

There was a pause and a stillness in the air that made Youko’s shoulders tense with anticipation.

Finally her oba-chan smiled and replied softly, “Of course I will.”

◕◕ಠ.ಠ◕◕

It shouldn’t have come as a surprise, really, that her muscles would protest and scream like a newborn baby.

God. _Fucking_. Damnit.

Phew, okay. The first week was the worst. Her grandmother (who she will never see in the same light again - holy damn that woman could be merciless) made her run so much, a hatred from another time bubbled up again - stupid _. Youko was glad to see that she was naturally better at long-distance in this world and had retained Amila’s impressive sprinting-speed._

__

__

(Not kidding. It was a _blessing_.)

Her oba-chan had stressed the importance of taijutsu and the not-chakra-reliant aspect of being a shinobi since a Mitsue as a ninja was a Mitsue that needed to use their kekkei genkai. The big chakra drain that came with it meant they’d have to pay special attention to having something to fall back on that did not involve chakra and it also meant they’d have to do a lot to increase her chakra control and reserves.

Increased control helped her reduce the waste in every jutsu Youko used and the reserve was so she had a smaller chance of dying when the point came that she had to unlock and use her kekkei genkai.

_Joy._

But for the moment they couldn’t mess with the chakra related stuff since, as her grandmother continuously repeated, she was barely _six years old._

That meant all the physical stuff came now.

Oh, and the books. Lotsa books.

Which Youko didn’t mind. Books were very nice, but she preferred the fantasy ones.

At least they were _hella_ interesting.

(Her grandma made her read a bunch of books on the theory of jutsus and chakra control and a few medical books that were thrown in the pile at the insistence of the elderly Mitsue - “you should always know how to heal yourself in case of an emergency. I don’t _care_ if you find it difficult, _learn it_!”)

(Amila had been a doctor. She loved this kinda stuff and it was just a massive plus that she could learn about the medicinal herbs and miraculous ways in which chakra could heal. She heard something about poison, too, and boy did she want to get started on _that_.)

Within a month or two Youko could see, feel the difference in her body already. It was amazing, really, and with a jolt, she realised that whatever she learned in her past life about physics and limitations and impossibilities or whatnot really didn’t matter now. Because soon enough she’d get to use chakra to enhance all of her abilities.

 _This world is awesome_.

◕◕ಠ.ಠ◕◕

“Ne, oba-chan. Could I have a constant flow of chakra in my body to enhance myself that I don’t stop so my reserves get bigger _and_ I move quicker?”

“Mm… I suppose you could have one, but that would mean your body might get too used to having chakra to fall back on and I’ve already told you how important it is to save up on it.”

“But won’t I get so used to it that it’ll barely take away from my reserves? And can’t I just use weights or something to keep my body from getting lazy or something?”

“Good questions. I’d say we put that to the test but the effects of your muscles constantly being given a boost with chakra, no matter how small, can tear them or mess the fibres up or whatever. We’d have to have an iryo-nin with us at all times.”

“Hmm…”

“Indeed.”

“I don’t want to sound like a Nara but this is _so_ troublesome.”

Mitsue Yaruki barked out a laugh at her granddaughter’s moan of annoyance.

◕◕ಠ.ಠ◕◕

Youko fiddled with her frizzy blond-streaked light brown hair. Her dark honey eyes rested on the cake in front of her and her knee bounced impatiently.

“-PPY BIRTHDAY DEAR KOOOOOO-CHANNNNNN, HAPPY BIIIIIIRTHDAAAAAAY TOOO YOUUUUUU!!!”

With a deep breath, she blew out her candles. Six of them. With a face-splitting grin that squeezed her eyes shut and rounded her big cheeks, Youko looked up at her family briefly before something forced her head down from behind.

And right _into the cake_.

“Tou-san!” Screeched the kunoichi-in-training as loud peals of laughter erupted around her. A split second passed before a devilish smirk appeared on the birthday-girl’s face.

Mercilessly, messily, the six-year-old grabbed a chunk of cake, ignoring her mother’s wails of “ _not the cake_!” and she flung it _straight_ at her father’s face.

 _Huh. I guess all that target practice really paid off._ Youko thought, stunned by the precision of her own aim for the fragment of a second.

There was silence.

Then.

“FOOD FIGHT!” A cousin screamed at the top of his lungs, and Youko choked with laughter.

 _This_ is what she lived for.

◕◕ಠ.ಠ◕◕

“Oba-chan. I want you to run me through the wringer even more than you already do.”

“Oh?”

“Mm-hm.”

“And why?”

“Because I found my reason to be a shinobi.”

“...I see.”

Youko screamed with frustration, but there was an amused twinkle in her eyes. “Why are you always so cryptic?!”

Yaruki just cackled evilly at her legacy.

Youko felt love swell inside her.

◕◕ಠ.ಠ◕◕

The Mitsue kunoichi-to-be was shuffling nervously in front of the Academy gates. It was finally time.

“Don’t worry so much, Ko-chan. You’ll be fine.”

Glancing up at her grandmother, Youko felt herself relax as the soothing, familiar waves of her oba-chan’s chakra washed over her.

“Aa. We’ll see how it goes.”

Yaruki rolled her eyes. “Don’t be such an adult. _I’m_ the cryptic, vague one. I will not allow you to _steal_ my position.”

Youko laughed heartily. _Oh, right. I’m becoming a ninja so I can protect these moments and protect my people._ The Mitsue grinned toothily, _It’s time to take the first step towards being able to do so._

Then she paused. _Ugh, that’s so cheesy._

◕◕ಠ.ಠ◕◕

Youko deadpanned at the sight in front of her. There was a manically cackling bright blond kid with blue eyes hanging upside-down from the ceiling as a plain looking (with the exception of a scar running from one cheek to the other across the bridge of his nose) young adult wearing a chunin jacket yelled loudly at him.

Occupying many - _too many_ \- desks were fangirls that were squealing at a young boy of porcelain skin and midnight black hair and eyes as he scoffed at the blond. In the middle row of the left column of seats was a chubby light brown haired boy munching on chips and a dozing pineapple-haired boy next to him.

In the row in front of them was a shy and blushing indigo-haired girl with nearly-white eyes - no pupils - and next to her was a boy wearing shades and had a big jacket who’s collar covered half his face, ignoring the wild brown-haired boy who sat next to him that had red clan markings and a puppy on his head and was screaming just as loud as the blond.

A row behind the scoffing boy was a blonde with pupil-less blue-green eyes and a pink-haired, emerald-eyed girl.

With a silent groan Youko made her way to the very back of the class, sitting _right_ at the corner and deciding she’d try to block them all out.

_Well, shit._

...At least she knew where in the timeline she was now. Turns out she was right.

She’d really hoped she wasn’t.

 


	2. The Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Growing and Grandmothers basically lol
> 
> Hope you like it!!!

In general, Youko blended into to background. Gladly, might she add, though at times she was hit by pangs of loneliness. 

They’d go away by the time she was home anyway. 

Sometimes she had to restrain herself from involving herself or drawing too much attention to herself. Her blabbermouth was something Amila had had trouble with before. 

That wouldn’t do. 

Of course, it wasn’t like she was completely forgotten. That would’ve been near impossible considering how she was nearly the best at the practical parts of what they did and wasn’t that far from being the best in the written parts, either. Naturally there were people like Sasuke (who was ridiculously good at taijutsu and shurikenjutsu - it made Youko wonder if the Uchiha wanted emotionless, prodigious tools. Not that she’d be surprised if that was what they were aiming for) and Sakura (honestly that girl was so crazy book-smart it was scary - and confusing, because she could be as dumb as a certain blond when it came to other things). She’d probably possibly _maybe_ be able to catch up to them, perhaps surpass them if she really put her mind to it, but that wasn’t her goal, anyway, so why bother? 

Eh.

The point was that she was anti-social and silent enough to be overlooked by the little kiddos around her. 

She was plain enough to be overlooked by little girls who could've chosen her as their target because of their own insecurities and jealousy. 

She was strong enough they’d gotten the message of “don’t mess with me”. 

Sometimes when she won a spar she heard whispers. Whispers that showed how intimidated they were by her. 

... _Ouch_. 

But that was okay. It was fine. She had her clan, her family, and there was no reason she should care about what these strangers, these children thought. 

Youko told herself that her involvement in anything could change things for the worse. That timeline would become a mess and then there would be no guarantee of survival. 

She _had to stay away._

Naruto would be _fine_. They’d _all_ be fine, they’d all get over their obstacles and become incredible shinobi and more importantly, people. 

That’s what she told herself, at least.

◕◕ಠ.ಠ◕◕

“Ne, oba-chan…” 

“Yes, Ko-chan?” 

“If there was a chance you’d mess up something very important by helping someone, would you help them?” 

“Where are these deep questions coming from, child?” 

It sounds like she’s emphasizing the word child, Youko noticed suspiciously. _She didn’t have to put it there. I know it. She knows it. She knows_ I _know it. So why did she use it?_

With a sigh, Youko replied, “...I’m sure you’ve heard of Uzumaki Naruto.” 

“...I see.” 

The younger Mitsue snorted, “I’m sure you do.” The only reaction she got was a raised eyebrow. 

“Hm...Youko-chan,” Her grandmother hummed, “I think you’ve been slacking on your taijutsu a bit. _Did you think I wouldn’t notice_?” The elderly Mitsue had a malicious glint in her eye, and Youko could only gulp as she shot to her feet. 

_Oh, shit._

After a brutal session of too much exercise and being whacked by a cane everytime she slipped, Youko and Yaruki headed back to their cosy home - they trained in one of the nearby Shinobi Training Grounds. 

Just as they were turning the corner of the block their house rested in, Yaruki broke the comfortable silence that had settled between them. 

“Youko. What are our clan words.” 

“Make your own observations, then make decisions. Trust your eyes only, but do not fool yourself into believing they show the whole story.” It was a wordy couple of sentences that had been repeated since she could remember living in this world. She loved it. 

“You have good morals, Ko-chan.” Her grandmother began, and suddenly she looked decades older. Her steely black eyes, eyes that since Youko had first seen her oba-chan had been a sign of strength, suddenly looked frail and sad. So, so _sad._

“There is nothing wrong with following them.” They stopped in front of their port.

“Oba-chan...I’m scared.” Youko confessed. 

Her grandma only sent a secretive smirk her way. “I’m glad, child.” 

The kunoichi-in-training gaped, then spluttered as Yaruki began to crackle with laughter. As she marched into their home, Youko could’ve sworn she heard her oba-chan say, “I’m proud of you, Mitsue Youko.”

◕◕ಠ.ಠ◕◕

The next time she saw Naruto hesitate in a group activity, she approached him. 

“Naruto-san.” Youko started stiffly. “I wouldn’t mind being your training partner.”

The blond gaped, and although he screamed about how finally someone could see his awesomeness, the Mitsue could see the tenses lines of his muscles. She could feel the spike of fear in his massive sea of chakra, could tell _how crushing that hopeful spark in his eye was to him._

And suddenly, she felt a suffocating wave of shame and guilt. 

_You’re such an idiot, Youko_ , the girl thought to herself. _He’s not a_ fictional character. _He’s a person, as_ human _and_ vulnerable _as they can come._

“Let’s get started, hm, Naruto-san?”

◕◕ಠ.ಠ◕◕

“Who the _hell_ taught you taijutsu?!” Youko growled out between her clenched teeth. 

Naruto flinched, “U-um, Mizuki sensei gives me some pointers every once in a while, but other than that I - um, I taught myself?” 

Youko scoffed, _Of course._

The girl paused, unsure of what to do. She couldn’t tell him not to trust Mizuki, and she couldn’t warn the Hokage that the white-haired man was sabotaging the village’s Jinchuriki. If she did, Naruto could a) get killed, if Mizuki goes on an angry rampage at being sacked and he blames it on Naruto, or b) not learn the Kage Bunshin, which would probably lead to everyone’s death, _haha_. 

“-OUKO-CHAN ARE YOU OKAY?!” Naruto screamed in her ear.

 _Ow_. What the fuck. 

With a twitching eyebrow, Youko took a deep breath to regain her patience. “...Yes, I’m fine, thank you.” 

Looking the blond right in the eye, Youko narrowed her eyes in thought. “Naruto-kun, I’m going to be honest with you.” 

The boy grinned widely, “I know right? My taijutsu’s the _best_ -” 

“Actually,” the Mitsue interrupted. “It’s shit,” she said ruthlessly, as blunt as a boulder. Naruto’s jaw dropped, and Youko pushed on before he could start screaming again. 

“Your stance is too wide, which puts your balance off. Your reflexes aren’t quick enough to block or gain the upper hand on someone, your hands are too low and not held close enough to each other, meaning you won’t be ready to block against an opponent who is quicker. Your fists aren’t firm enough, and you’re supposed to twist your whole body - like _this_ \- when you punch so you put in the maximum force. Your knees are too bent, again, making your balance worse. When you kick, you have to either fall into your kick smoothly or return to your previous position. The first thing could leave your back exposed if your opponent decides to go behind you, so you either have to work on your balance, speed and agility to quickly be able to come back into a defensive position or to quickly expect and dodge an attack.” Youko explained, going through movements. She had an inkling that Naruto was more of a visual learner. 

“Did you understand that?” It was just then that she realised he’d been silent the whole time, watching intently. _God, he looks even more like his father like this._

At his slow nod, Youko made a risky decision. “While reading from a scroll can help, and going to the Shinobi Library is useful, you really need a professional to watch over you. You know Hokage-sama well, right?” When he nodded again, a small smile on his face now, the girl offered, “Why don’t you ask him if he knows a ninja who can help you in their free time?” The bright, honest grin that reached his eyes made warmth spread through Youko. She hoped this was the right thing to do.

◕◕ಠ.ಠ◕◕

Naruto quickly forgot her - well, it was more like Youko began avoiding him again. She continued watching him, just to make sure, and she could see his practical grades getting higher. It made her proud. 

Time flew by, and it came as a bit of a shock when Youko realised she only had two more years at the Academy. 

Training with her grandmother had been getting more and more intense, and at ten her grandmother had told her they’d get started on weights. When she’d asked Yaruki if maybe it was a bit too early, the retired kunoichi just smirked at her and replied, “Chakra.” 

_Of. Course. Stupid magical world, making the impossible possible and making dangers not-so-dangerous._

And even if it stunted her growth a bit, eh. Amila had been quite a bit taller than average and that had been a _pain_ , so. 

Speaking of chakra, it seems the Mitsue also had naturally somewhat larger reserves than usual. A handy side-effect of having a draining kekkei genkai - their clan’s reserves grew naturally a little over the years out of need. 

Evolution, Youko liked to call it. Awesome stuff that made sense. Right. 

However, the increased reserves meant their control slipped a bit. Nowhere near as difficult to deal with as an Uzumaki, or even an Uchiha, but enough that it made Mitsue Yaruki decide to drill her granddaughter on Tree Climbing and Water Walking. 

Sigh. At least Youko knew she was pretty darn advanced.

◕◕ಠ.ಠ◕◕

Youko felt cold, prickling dread creep up her spine as her oba-chan looked down at her with a sharp grin. 

“Ko-chan, we’re going to get you started on kenjutsu! Aren’t you happy? Of course, this means we’ll have to work a little harder on your taijutsu, because we don’t want to let that slip, ne? Oh, and we’ll pay extra attention to your upper-body strength!” 

Fuck. Fuckitty fuckitty _fuck._

She was pretty sure her soul left her body. 

“By the way, you’ll also be going to the hospital every Saturday and Sunday morning to learn some iryo-ninjutsu. You’ve read more than enough books by now!” 

Is that Shinigami-sama Youko is seeing? 

(At least swords and chakra-healing sound cool…)

◕◕ಠ.ಠ◕◕

Youko was introduced to Kenji-sensei, a man who was just a bit younger than her oba-chan. He had short - nearly a buzz cut - grey hair and although he was quite small compared to other men, his back was pin-straight and he had an aura of pride. He held himself in a way that made Youko feel insignificant. 

Joy. 

Well, he clearly knew how to use a sword. Or any weapon, really. (The young Mitsue wondered if Kenji-sensei had samurai blood?) 

Her arms hurt. And her back had to carry a bokken around now. _Everywhere_. 

_You’re so lazy sometimes, Youko. You should be grateful you’re being given so much._ Sigh.

◕◕ಠ.ಠ◕◕

Youko also met Tomomi-sensei, a very kind and pretty woman with lightly tanned skin, black hair, and dark eyes. She was very smart, and her eyes looked over everything with an analytical gaze that reminded Youko of a Nara. 

She was right. 

Anyway, Tomomi-sensei was very patient and took her job very seriously. The laziness Youko expected only made an appearance in her early-morning yawns and occasional naps. 

It was...nice. 

(Never mind the fact that the Mitsue had killed countless fish. The first one she managed to heal sent a burst of joy through her that left a smile on her face for days.)

◕◕ಠ.ಠ◕◕

It made Youko want to bash her head repeatedly against a stone wall, but she’d completely forgotten about the Uchiha Clan Massacre. 

Oops. 

_I mean_ , she thought, _there really isn’t anything I could’ve done...besides have been a bit more sensitive. Sorry, Sasuke. I mean, not_ really, _but yeah. Sorry._

It was only six months until the graduation exam, and Youko had had a tough weekend. She was so tired from using chakra and training that she’d become a little...snappy. 

So to speak. 

Basically, she’d been unable to filter her thoughts and when the Uchiha said a very broody, jerky thing that was way too depressing for it to be okay, Youko had blurted out her (approximate) thoughts on his attitude. 

“Y’know Sasu-chan,” the Mitsue yawned, “I fink you just gotta take some time t’yourself so y’can sleep and get rid of all tha’ negativity… your teenage angstiness is very depressing and toxic...maybe y’can even take a break from wanting revenge or sommat, y’know? It can’t be healthy… Oh! I havva good idea! How ‘bout you just take a nap like Shk’maru ova there?” 

The ‘Last Uchiha’ definitely didn’t take it well, if his attempt to take her life told her anything. 

Eh. 

All she had to do was dodge his kunai and twist his arms behind his back. 

...He didn’t take that well either. 

...Oops. 

Well, _that_ garnered a lot of attention. Worst of all Shikamaru’s attention - the boy was too smart. Youko did not want a smart person’s attention. 

Oh and the fangirls. They wanted to kill her now. Eh, she could just do some scary stunt to scare them off again. 

… 

...At least Naruto thought she was epic?

◕◕ಠ.ಠ◕◕

“Ne, oba-chan…” 

“Yes, Ko-chan?” 

“Can you teach me how to pluck weapons from the air?” 

“...” 

“...” 

“...This is about the Uchiha Incident isn’t it?” 

“...No.” 

Yaruki scoffed, but said nothing and immediately went into teacher mode. 

In other words - cackling as she threw weapons at her screeching granddaughter, occasionally taking pity and giving pointers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme knowwwwwwwwww  
> Pwetty pweaseeeeee


	3. Team Placements and Tests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youko gets her...team. And her test is definitely interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry this is so late!!!! I've had a tough couple of months (it was just so much - I was absolutely _drained_.  
> But here's the next chapter! Things are really gonna pick up from here  
> Sorry about the action/fight scene I hope it's okay!!!  
> Enjoyyyyyyyyy >3<  
> It's over 2.5k words which is an accomplishment for me so YAYYYYYY

It was graduation day!

Yay!

Although Youko no doubt sounded painfully sarcastic, she did feel a spark of excitement run through her veins.

 _Hmm...It really_ is _graduation day._

Kind of hard to believe.

Standing in front of the Academy doors, unmoving and eyes glazed, the Mitsue painted the picture of a young girl lost in her thoughts. It jarred her somewhat to know that it’d been six years since she’d entered the same pair of doors in front of her for the first time...and now, this might just be the last time Youko would walk through these doors as a student.

Wow.

It was surreal, really, and looking back it felt like it all went by in a couple of seconds.

Of course, the past two years in the Academy she was forced to be a little more involved due to an angry Last Uchiha. He’d nearly forced her into a rivalry but her laziness and _obvious_ distaste at being thrust into the spotlight convinced him she wasn’t _quite_ competitive enough for him. (Thank. _God._ )

She still felt the occasional glare prickle her neck though.

Oh, and the Nara definitely watched her from time to time. The Mitsue felt somewhat (childishly) irritated because observing was _her thing._ Why couldn’t he just stick to being obnoxiously intelligent and lazy?

Huff.

(The girl was careful not to slip up again. She tried - and most likely _failed_ , stupid geniuses - to prevent making the way she tensed under his heavy stare obvious.)

Moving on, the kunoichi-still-in-training (oh god there was still so much to _learn_ ) came to a startling realisation.

 _It’s been six years since oba-chan started teaching me,_ Youko paused, then sweatdropped, _Holy damn she’s old._

Shrugging, the genin hopeful stepped through the doors. Why was she being sentimental again? Eh.

So dramatic.

Youko wondered who her (new) sensei would be?

(And with that, the first Mitsue in decades completed her shinobi training. Or at least - the shinobi training to become a shinobi and train more as a shinobi to become even more of a shinobi. Training. ...Yeah.)

(She's already insane, isn't she?)

◕◕ಠ.ಠ◕◕

“You passed!” Her mother exclaimed happily.

“You doubted?” Retorted Youko, gasping dramatically.

“You ask?” Smirked her father.

A pouting Youko watched as her parents burst into laughter. She felt fuzzy and a warmth welled up inside her. With a mental (happy) sigh, she leapt into her father’s arms and pulled her mother into a three-way embrace.

 _I love them so damn much._ The smile on the Genin’s face was soft.

◕◕ಠ.ಠ◕◕

“Ne, oba-chan...Do you know anything about the team placements?” Youko asked that evening at dinner.

Her grandmother’s sly smirk immediately put her granddaughter on edge. “Mm. I can’t say for sure.”

Youko didn’t get anything out of _her._

◕◕ಠ.ಠ◕◕

The following morning the Mitsue made her way to team placements. The same thing as the anime played before her eyes, though this time she could see the extra warmth in Naruto’s and Iruka-sensei’s eyes whenever they looked at the other. Pride was also obvious in the latter’s pair.

It tugged the corners of her lips upward.

The little smile on her face slipped into a stoic expression quickly yet smoothly - her oba-chan had done more than just teach her the obvious skills required for being a ninja. (The Nara was looking again, damnit.)

In any case, she would definitely be telling her family about the expression on the otherwise-expressionless Uchiha when his first kiss was stolen by the person he disliked even more than he disliked _her_ \- Naruto.

 _They’re going to crack_ up, _aren’t they?_ To say Youko was amused would be an understatement. Their faces were _beyond_ comical.

Youko quickly snapped to attention when Iruka-sensei screamed for silence, and patiently waited for her name to be called on.

“Team Seven is Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto -”

Cue groan.

“- and Haruno Sakura.”

Blah blah blah, complaints, et cetera. They’re all so _booooooriiiiiing._

“Team Eight is Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuga Hinata. Team Ten is Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino.”

Youko frowned for a split second, and then her face broke into the widest smile she’d ever let out. A bark of laughter escaped her as she cackled madly.

Youko raised her hand, ignoring the concerned stares her classmates were sending her. “And let me guess, Iruka-sensei.” She was still stumbling over her words as the occasional giggle escaped. “Mitsue Youko apprenticed Mitsue Yaruki?” The toothy grin on her face stood firm and _confident_.

Iruka smiled wryly, “Correct, Youko-chan.”

 _Well played, oba-chan. Well played._ The Genin let out one last amused huff, _This is going to be the most educational, fun_ torture _ever._

◕◕ಠ.ಠ◕◕

“I guess I won’t be able to call you oba-chan anymore, will I?”

Her grandmother smirked at her, “It’s Yaruki-sensei to you, Ko-chan.” Youko ‘hmm’-ed.

“So, Yaruki-sensei, what test do I have to take to unofficially become a _real_ genin?” the younger Mitsue asked innocently. She wasn’t, after all, supposed to _know_ there was a second (real) test.

Her sensei wasn’t surprised. The glint in her eye leaned more towards her being pleased. “Before we get to that, I want you to know that _if_ you prove to me that you won’t get killed immediately on the field, you’ll be continuing your lessons with Tomomi-chan and Kenji-san.” Youko nodded, glad that she could specialise in multiple things - somewhat, at least.

“You will also spend four of the afternoons with the other teams that pass doing missions. You’ll rotate team every week. Obviously, you’ve noticed that Konoha has an inclination towards comradeship and teamwork, so this is obligatory for anyone who is apprenticed; working with other teams is a must so you know and _trust_ who will be at your back.”

After receiving another robotic nod from her granddaughter, Yaruki smirked. “And now…”

“You’re going to be reassessed. Taijutsu, genjutsu, ninjutsu, kenjutsu, iryo-ninjutsu… chakra-sensing ability, chakra-concealing ability… the whole deal.” The smirk became evil and suddenly Youko wasn’t that confident anymore. “But your...grades, are all going to be based on _my_ standards.”

She blanched. Mitsue Youko was in _deep shit_.

◕◕ಠ.ಠ◕◕

Youko squeezed her chakra into a tight, dense ball, and covered it with a thin layer of her own spiritual chakra. She swiftly scanned the area and soundlessly made her way to a Hashirama tree like any other. She climbed under the tree roots that were barely visible under the litter of leaves and began to dig an escape route.

_Just in case._

◕◕ಠ.ಠ◕◕

Youko soothed the pulsing waves of her chakra by spreading it all over her body as if she was going to open a Gate.

Concentrating hard, she started to give off small pulse by pulse, each one going just a bit further than the last.

After about half an hour, the younger Mitsue slowly blinked her eyes open, concentrating on the flickering chakra signature that popped up in multiple places all at once and then disappeared.

 _Of course, she uses_ Bunshin, _that cruel, cruel woman._

◕◕ಠ.ಠ◕◕

The world was spinning. It started slowly, only towards the edges a bit and making her steps just a bit shakier than what would be considered normal. Her balance was off, and the moment she saw a certain deadly swarm of bees coming her way, Youko gathered her chakra and let it out in a burst.

The world righted itself.

But Youko only had to take a few steps before a horrible, rotting stench made her gag.

Of _course_ , it wouldn’t be that easy. A double-layered genjutsu - it had to be. Just as she was going to dispel the second genjutsu, something caught her eye. The reason for the smell.

There, leaning against a tree only a few metres away, was the upper torso of… her _father_? Nausea wracked her in waves as she noticed a rat nibbling on what looked like his freed intestines.

 _There’s_ so much blood, _oh god, ohgodohgodoh_ god -

Youko couldn’t seem to breathe, and her chakra was reacting violently at what the genjutsu was showing her. She couldn’t perform a _Kai_.

Grabbing the one kunai her oba-chan had allowed her other than her bokken, Youko grunted as she stabbed her own thigh.

Her father was gone, and there was no sign of the rat or flies.

Youko shuddered.

◕◕ಠ.ಠ◕◕

Youko grit her teeth as her muscles trembled with effort. Her kunai had barely managed to block the strike from the sword that came abruptly.

Jumping back, the younger Mitsue jumped back to draw her bokken and had to duck a to avoid a swipe from behind.

So she’s using Kage Bunshin.

Youko fell to one knee and leapt to one of the clones, a kunai in one hand and her bokken in the other.

_Shinobi really do have to be ambidextrous._

Considering the way she could barely see her opponent due to their speed, Youko closed her eyes and sent chakra to her ears, also giving her legs and arms a boost. Just in case.

 _I seem to be doing a lot of things ‘just in case’_ , the genin hopeful thought as she heard the tiniest of rustles coming from 4 o'clock. Youko quickly blocked a strike then boosted a push with chakra and flipped over another swipe from a different direction and went on the offence herself.

Thank god she’d healed the self-inflicted wound on her thigh.

◕◕ಠ.ಠ◕◕

At some point - she doesn’t know when - Youko had lost her sword and her kunai had been flung too far from reach.

It quickly became a taijutsu battle. She was already covered in cuts and bruises, and there was a heavy ache in her limbs that told her she wouldn’t last that much longer, either.

 _I still don’t understand how an old lady like oba-chan can still move like this,_ Youko thought after not swerving far enough to the left to dodge a punch. _There’s no way that isn’t going to bruise._

Jumping back to avoid a right hook then uppercut from the supposedly elderly lady (the way her agility and speed were almost overwhelming made her suspect otherwise, and Youko knew she was going _easy_ on her), the younger girl decided to change tactic.

Yes, she hadn’t tried this before, yes, she knew she could potentially rip her hands to shreds, yes, she was _still going to do it._

The Mitsue punched the ground with a chakra laced fist, and watched as the bones in her hand broke, numb. She quickly performed a numbing jutsu on her broken hand with the other before the pain would come rushing in and knock her out.

She also watched as the earth beneath her cracked and trembled in a five-metre radius.

Mitsue Yaruki was stunned, and rightly so. Youko leapt on the opportunity - literally - and delivered a crushing kick - also slight chakra-enhanced - to her grandmother’s side before she kawarimi’d to a nearby tree and made a quick clone, knowing it would only fool her relative if she was really _that_ shocked.

There was only one way that she’d really gain one more opening. Using her kekkei genkai. _But how do I do that?_ Youko mused to herself.

 _If it uses a type of genjutsu and manipulation of light then that must mean releasing chakra into the air and using water…_ The Mitsue paused. _I might not be able to_ use _my bloodline ability yet, but that doesn’t mean I can’t try to_ replicate _it…_

Youko knew a Suiton Jutsu. Time to put it to use.

◕◕ಠ.ಠ◕◕

It was incredibly difficult to heal bones. If it was done incorrectly, if there was even one minor misstep, then you had to break the bone again and repeat the process. It was some weird slightly-sciencey thing where too much chakra caused a mutation in the cells since you couldn’t speed up the natural process too much - which was why superficial cuts, scrapes and bruises were the easiest. They weren’t so complex, nor did they require much chakra.

And now Youko was trying to heal the bones in her hand with only one hand.

 _Thank god oba-chan beat those chakra control exercises into me._ Youko sighed in relief as she slowly but surely healed her fingers, and only them (her wrist looked a bit damaged, too, after she’d performed a Diagnostic Jutsu). She only needed to make some hand seals. The numbing chakra technique she’d performed earlier was wearing off to the point where she could control her movements and feel a bit. There was only a twinge of pain occasionally.

A subtle flare of chakra warned her to her approaching opponent.

They were in a little clearing, and her sensei appeared in a flash opposite her, a few metres away. Youko stood stiffly and said nothing. Yaruki looked at her appraisingly, and her eyes glanced at the supposedly broken hand for a second.

“ _Suiton: Teppodama!_ ” A bullet of water as big as a man’s torso shot towards the elderly Mitsue incredibly fast. As Yaruki protected herself against it with her own quick bullet, Youko put her plan into place and Kamawrimi’d to the tree directly behind her grandmother, replacing herself with a clone she’d made that had a simple genjustu on it that hid any disturbances of movement. Her chakra was tightly compressed to make her signature undetectable, and smoothen the transition. She shot towards her sensei’s head, hand glowing with iryo-ninjutsu, and a bit unbalanced - she'd taken off her weights before, and she still wasn't used to the newfound speed.

It was honestly, quite frankly, _ridiculous_ how she’d forgotten about the weights on her.

Youko hit Yaruki’s nose - the woman had turned, arms about to strike, just a millisecond too late.

And then she burst into a cloud of smoke, and Youko had to do a little gymnastics to prevent herself from falling head-first to the ground. A foot pressed painfully into her back and forced her down to the ground. Something sharp pricked her neck.

“Tried to hit a pressure point and knock me out, yes?” Her oba-chan asked first. Youko responded with an affirmative hum.

“Tried to trick me into believing you’d unlocked your kekkei genkai by adding water into the environment, using its reflection in a clearing where it is obvious there is light, and a clone who was covered by a genjutsu to hide you switching places?”

Youko deflated at how Yaruki had seen straight through her. “Yeah.”

Something hit her head with a clang. “Ow! Oba-ch - Yaruki-sensei!” Noticing there was no sharp dangerous object at her neck anymore, Youko sat up and rubbed her head, about to complain some more before she saw the smirk on her oba-chan’s face and a glint of metal caught her eye.

It was a hitai-ate. Youko stared at it, gaping wide like a fish.

“Well done, Ko-chan. I’m proud.”

Youko leapt up and hugged her grandma tightly. “Thank you, oba-chan.” She sniffled. Yaruki chuckled, eyes warm. So, so _warm_.

“Let’s go get you healed up, huh? Good work on your hand. You healed it just enough for it to be useful, but not so much you wouldn’t have enough chakra to go through with your plan.”

Youko grinned cheekily. "I _know_!"

“ _Brat._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! This is also the first time I've written a fight scene so I'm a little nervous about how it turned out...
> 
> Love you! Thank you for reading ;)))

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment!!! I want to know how I did, what I need to fix...  
> Don’t feel shy!!!  
> ^3^ thanks for readingggggg mwuah hope it wasn’t too painful...


End file.
